HANA NO MIYAKO DE
by Luka Crosszeria
Summary: Si pienso en ello, quizás desde esa ocasión yo ya... me había enamorado de él. FuriAka -Akashi Fem- Está basado en el manga homónimo de Rihito Takarai. -AU- -OoC-


**HANA NO MIYAKO DE.**

12 de Noviembre de XXXX

— ¡Akashi-sama! — Akashi dejo de admirar el esplendoroso jardín frente a su persona para desviar su mirada hasta la mujer que se acercaba, parecía preocupada y agitada.

—Misaki-san. — Llamo su nombre.

— Es tarde, Akashi-sama. El desayuno está casi listo.

Sei término de colocarse su corbata y camino junto a la mujer, al pasar junto a la ventana que daba al comedor de la casa, observo a su padre bebiendo una taza de café y leyendo el periódico, Seijūrō resoplo, adelantándose a la mujer.

—No tengo hambre, me voy o llegare tarde a la universidad.

—Pero... sus cosas...

—No las necesito. — Sin más, se alejó rápidamente del lugar, Misaki observo en silencio la espalda de la pelirroja, después su vista se desvió hacia el comedor que podía ver a través de la ventana.

Misaki suspiro.

...

—Bien, ya que todos aquí son desconocidos ¿Por qué no se presentan? — Era fastidioso, ya no estaban en primaria, si Akashi hubiese sabido que el primer día seria así, entonces quizás no hubiese asistido. El profesor ajeno a los pensamientos de una de sus alumnas acomodo sus gafas. — Empecemos por la derecha.

—Me llamo Furihata Kouki, — El chico comenzó a hablar. — Me decidí por esta universidad tras leer los trabajos de Rihito-sensei (1). Quiero estudiar principalmente en el campo de la agricultura como él lo hizo. —Akashi no había dejado de observarlo, desde que se puso de pie hasta que volvió a su lugar.

Kouki solía ponerse nervioso cuando hablaba frente a otras personas. Sei adoraba eso, porque sus mejillas se coloreaban de rojo.

Siguieron varios más, uno a uno los que serían sus compañeros por los siguientes años se presentaban, hasta que finalmente fue su turno.

—Me llamo Akashi Sei, respecto al campo que quiero estudiar, no tengo uno en particular aun. — No dijo ni una palabra más, volvió a su lugar y el profesor siguió hablando.

— ¿Qué no es ella la hija del doctor de la clínica R&L? — Comenzaron a murmurar detrás de ella. — ¿Por qué la hija de un medico está estudiando agricultura?

—Es porque su hermano es el único que heredara la clínica, dicen que es un genio en ese campo. — Sei ya está más que acostumbrada a ese tipo de comentarios, en el pasado estos pudieron lastimarla, ahora simplemente los ignoraba.

Ellos no sabían nada de ella y era fácil hablar sin conocer a una persona.

...

— ¿Por qué no les dijiste nada? — Sei se detuvo a medio camino, la voz de Kouki hablándole.

—Está bien. — Explicó con su rostro impasible.

—Pero tú ¿No hiciste el examen a esta universidad por tu propia cuenta?

—Déjalo así. — Kouki se apresuró a llegar junto a ella.

—No me parece bien que digan ese tipo de cosas sin conocerte.

Sei frunció el ceño, un enojo casi imperceptible.

 _Cuando dices ese tipo de cosas, esas casuales palabras... me lastimas._

—Pero es verdad, ni mi padre ni mi hermano tienen expectativas en mí. Nos vemos. — No tenía caso seguir torturándose.

— ¿A dónde vas? ¡Tan pronto la escuela termina y ya vas a perder el tiempo!

—Lo mismo va para ti, ¿No tienes mejores cosas que hacer, que estar sermoneándome? — Aquel comentario irrito al castaño. — O quizás... ¿Quieres venir a divertirte conmigo? —Sei retrocedió varios pasos hasta quedar junto a Kouki, después se acercó lo suficiente para poner su mano sobre el hombro del chico. —Seguramente serias un buen chico para divertirse. — Kouki se apartó rápidamente del contacto de Sei, sus mejillas ligeramente teñidas de rojo y una expresión de culpa cuando se dio cuenta de lo que hizo. — ¿Es desagradable cuando te toco?

—No... no es eso... — Movió la cabeza lentamente.

—Nos vemos.

Kouki acaricio el lugar que Sei había tocado, mordió su labio y subió su mirada para ver como Sei se alejaba.

Todo era un mal entendido, él simplemente tenía miedo, miedo de que Sei se diera cuenta.

...

 _A veces el destino es bastante injusto. ¿Pero quién soy yo para quejarme?_

 _Lo conocí en la primavera de hace ya varios años, cuando tenía diez para ser exactos. Nuestra casa es grande y nuestro jardín lo es aún más, con varias especies de flores, árboles y plantas._

 _Y como las abejas atraídas por la miel, él se sintió atraído por el jardín._

 _Todos los días veía a un niño observar nuestro jardín desde el otro lado de la verja._

— ¿Qué buscas aquí? — El chiquillo se asustó por la voz que le llamo la atención, volteo el cuerpo bruscamente ocasionando que su cara diera duro contra el suelo.

— ¡Owwww, que dolor! — Sus ojos estaban ligeramente húmedos por las lágrimas que retenía.

— ¿Eres tonto? — Pregunto, entonces el niño levanto la vista.

— ¡Lo siento! — Intento levantarse y salir corriendo hacía cualquier dirección, pero su naturaleza torpe y un pequeño dolor en el pie derecho, le hizo caer de nuevo. Fue entonces que escucho la risa de la persona que estaba junto a él, frunció su entrecejo y su rostro se pintó de rojo.

— ¡Definitivamente, eres un tonto! — Iba a replicar, claro que lo iba a hacer. Pero de pronto se sintió ligero, ese... ¿Niño?

No.

Era una niña, tenía el cabello corto, pero sin duda alguna era una niña, muy linda de hecho.

Al parecer tenían la misma edad, aunque no podría asegurarlo por su estatura, era más alta que él. Suspiro, al parecer esa era la historia de su vida. Aunque su abuela le asegurara que no debía preocuparse, aún estaba creciendo. Pero de verdad que poco a poco perdía las esperanzas de crecer más.

Sacudió ligeramente su cabeza, ese no era el momento para pensar en estupideces... Lo más importante en ese momento era saber: ¿Por qué esa niña lo cargaba?

— ¡Estoy bien, puedes bajarme! — Dijo sonrojado. Si alguien se llegaba a enterar de que había sido cargado por una chica, como si de una princesa se tratara...

—No, no lo estás. — respondió. Sus ojos se cruzaron de nuevo, dorado vs café.

— ¿Co-cómo te llamas? — Desvió su vista e intento comenzar una charla con esa niña. Tomaría cualquier oportunidad cuando se distrajera, para que sus pies tocaran de nuevo el piso.

—Sei. — La pelirroja sonrió triunfante, ella había ganado el improvisado duelo de miradas.

—Yo me llamo Kouki... y de verdad puedes bajarme. — Se movió incomodo entre los brazos de Sei.

—Te has torcido el pie. — Declaro seriamente.

— ¡No es verdad! — De pronto Sei lo bajo, y cuando todo el peso de su cuerpo recayó en sus pies, se dio cuenta del dolor que sentía en el pie derecho.

—Ves, te lo dije. — De nuevo se sintió apenado y bajo la mirada escondiéndola tras el flequillo castaño.

—Vamos, mi padre puede curarte. — Suavizo su voz y le tendió la mano amablemente. — Es doctor.

—Gracias... — Tomo la mano tendida amablemente, de nuevo se sintió ligero. No dijo nada, ni siquiera comento lo incomodo que se sentía al ser cargado de aquella manera, según tenía entendido sólo a las mujeres se les cargaba así. Cerro sus ojos fuertemente esperando que nadie les viera, pero un suave aroma le hizo abrirlos y al hacerlo, la vergüenza y el dolor desaparecieron. El mundo de colores y aromas frente a él, eran suficientes como para hacerle olvidar...

— ¿Tú vives aquí? — Pregunto, era el mismo jardín que anteriormente estaba observando y por el cual había obtenido una torcedura, pero poco le importaba eso a esas alturas.

—Sí. — Respondió sin emoción alguna.

— ¿Quién cuida del jardín?

—El jardinero, para eso se le paga ¿No? — Kouki sonrió, era evidente que personas con tan alto nivel social no le prestarían atención a cosas tan 'insignificantes'.

—Sólo adornos... — Susurro y su cara se entristeció. A Kouki le encantaban las flores, seguramente había sido influencia de su madre o quizás no, porque él no la conoció, murió seis meses después de que el naciera. Pero su padre y sus abuelos le hablan acerca de ella, le decían cuanto su madre amaba las flores y cuanto lo amo a él.

—Ven... — con cuidado lo bajo y los pies de Kouki tocaron el césped, cuidadoso de no depositar su peso en el pie lastimado, se sentó en una esquina donde no estorbara la salida o entrada de la casa. — Espérame aquí. — Kouki asintió. Había sido realmente afortunado al no tener que entrar a la casa, él prefería la vista del jardín.

A lo lejos vio al que seguramente era el jardinero regando las flores, lo vio inclinarse y acariciar una flor, el hombre sonreía mientras seguía con su labor, se veía feliz y orgulloso de su trabajo.

—Quizás pueda pedirle permiso para venir otro día. — Pensó Kouki.

— ¡Hey! — Llamaron su atención y su corazón dio un salto, esa no era la voz de la niña que lo había traído... ¿Qué tal si pensaban que era un ladrón? — ¿Tu eres Kouki?

—Sí.

—Vamos, te llevare con mi padre, Sei ha tenido que volver a sus clases. Por cierto yo soy Toshiro y soy el hermano mayor de Sei. — Se fijó con atención en la apariencia del chico, era por lo menos algunos años mayor que él y mucho más alto, su cabello era rubio, sus ojos azules... no se parecía en nada a Sei.

—Es porque somos medios hermanos. — Kouki se sonrojo ¿Esa persona había adivinado sus pensamientos? — Deberías de controlar ese hábito de decir lo que piensas. — El rubio se burló del sonrojo del pequeño.

...

Por cuatro semanas Kouki estaría recluido en su casa, al principio le pareció genial la idea de no ir a clases o ayudar con el mantenimiento de la casa, pero esas ideas se esfumaron a los dos días, Kouki era por naturaleza hiperactivo y estar todo el día en cama no le agradaba mucho.

Al sexto día Kouki pensaba que moriría de aburrimiento, ni siquiera estaban sus abuelos, Kouki quería por lo menos hablar con alguien, entonces varios golpes en la ventana de su habitación llamaron su atención, con ayuda de las muletas se levantó de la cama y se dirigió a la ventana.

Con mucho cuidado y un poco de esfuerzo la abrió, en el momento justo cuando una bellota voló de la nada y golpeo su rostro. El susto más su fractura más su torpeza natural, daban como resultado una caída bastante estruendosa.

— Realmente eres un tonto. — De nuevo aquella voz, la de Sei... cuando sus ojos se conectaron de nuevo, Sei ya se había colado a su habitación por la ventana, Kouki desvió su mirada, sonrojándose cuando la falda de Sei, se levantó un poco más de lo debido.

— ¡L-lo siento tanto, por favor discúlpame por los problemas que te he ocasionado! — Casi grito al recordar lo impertinente que había sido con esa niña y las palabras de sus abuelos.

— ¡¿Por qué hablas tan educadamente?! — Su ceño se frunció.

—Mis abuelos me han dicho lo importante y prestigiosa que es su familia. —Sinceramente a Kouki eso poco le importaba, pero no quería arrastrar a su familia en ningún problema con dicha gente.

—Los importantes son mi padre y hermano. Así que no tienes por qué seguir hablándome de esa forma. — Y de nuevo Kouki vio como Sei le tendía la mano para ayudarle a ponerse de pie, Kouki sonrió aceptando la ayuda de la chica.

...

—Ven. — Lo tomo de la mano y lo llevo por detrás del patio, le había pedido al jardinero que dejara la puerta trasera abierta.

— ¿Por qué tenemos que escondernos? Yo sólo te pedí ver las flores. — Kouki ya podía caminar sin esas molestas muletas, pero debía hacerlo con cuidado si no quería más reposo del necesario.

Algunos días Sei le visitaba y eso ayudaba a controlar su aburrimiento. Ese día le había pedido especialmente que le dejara ver de nuevo el jardín, ahora que ya podía caminar.

—A mi padre no le gusta que extraños estén en casa. — Respondió la duda del chico.

—Entiendo. — Caminaron un rato más en silencio y al final de la entrada la luz resplandeciente del sol los esperaba, Kouki aparto varias ramitas que nublaban su vista y cuando su mirada se posó en todo el espléndido paisaje sintió ganas de llorar.

— ¿Te gusta?

— ¡Hay muchas flores que nunca había visto! Son bonitas, realmente muy bonitas... —Sonrió verdaderamente agradecido con Sei por dejarle ver ese paisaje, Sei se quedó muda ante la hermosa sonrisa de Kouki.

—Y-ya... ya veo. — Desvió la mirada, con un leve sonrojo, casi imperceptible.

 _Si pienso en ello, quizás desde esa ocasión yo ya..._

 _me había enamorado de él._

— ¡De verdad muchas gracias!

—Te dije que está bien si dejas de usar el keigo (2).

—De acuerdo.

— ¡Akashi-sama! — Ambos escucharon el llamado.

— ¡Maldición! ¡Es Misaki!

— ¿Misaki? — Pregunto siguiendo a Sei.

—Es mi maestra y la persona que cuida de mí. Ahora estoy aprendiendo una lengua extranjera. — Kouki no dijo nada, no es como si pudiera decir algo. — Regresa por donde entramos, es fácil y no te perderás.

— ¡Gracias! — Se dio la vuelta dispuesto a volver, pero Sei lo tomo del brazo y le beso la mejilla derecha.

—Un saludo extranjero. — Kouki toco su mejilla, sus rostro era de un intenso color rojo. — ¡Mañana juguemos de nuevo!

 _Desde entonces Kouki y yo nos volvimos amigos, yo aprendía del mundo de Kouki, un mundo que yo no conocía y al mismo tiempo Kouki desconocía por completo el mundo de donde yo venía._

 _Kouki era, único e irreemplazable._

 _Pero entonces cuando cumplí 17 años, en una soleada tarde de verano..._

 _Me di cuenta..._

—Furihata-kun. — Una chica realmente hermosa toco el hombro de Kouki, el castaño dejo de caminar y se detuvo, Sei a su lado también hizo lo mismo.

— ¿Sucede algo?— La chica respiraba agitadamente, y Kouki parecía preocupado por ella.

Sei se mantuvo callada en todo momento, la carta que aquella chica traía en sus manos y que parecía atesorar...

—Por favor, acepta mis sentimientos.

Kouki era un chico bastante popular. Especialmente con chicas reservadas, porque él era amable con todos, era listo, era tierno, cuando sus mejillas se sonrojaban de vergüenza y comenzaba a tartamudear, era realmente adorable.

Entonces cuando Kouki tomo la carta que se le era extendida, su corazón se estrujo y deseo tanto estar en el lugar de esa chica, ser ella quien recibía aquella sonrisa.

Aunque no durase nada su ilusión.

 _Que siempre había..._

 _Que siempre había pensado en Kouki como algo más que un amigo cercano._

—Lo siento, no puedo corresponder tus sentimientos. — Kouki se inclinó ante la chica, ella intentaba mostrarle una sonrisa, pero sus lágrimas pronto se deslizaron sobre sus mejillas y Kouki le dio su pañuelo.

Repitió muchas veces más "lo siento" y después de treinta minutos ambos volvieron a su camino, como si nada hubiese pasado.

—Ella era linda. —Admitió.

—Sí. Pero tú eres más bonita.

...

—Te quiero.

— ¿Qué? — Kouki se sorprendió por las repentinas palabras de Sei, tanto que dejo caer su libro.

—Desde siempre te he querido. — Sei afianzo más su agarre hacia la muñeca derecha de Kouki.

Ella estaba asustada, aunque no lo aparentara.

—No... no... brom... — Pensó que tal vez era una broma de su amiga, que quizás en cualquier minuto diría algo como '¡Tú de verdad eres tonto, por creerme!'

Pero Sei no era así, y lo confirmo al ver aquellos ojos, su rostro con aquella seriedad lo demostraba.

—Te quiero. — Y sobre todo, sobre todo el temblor que podía sentir en sus manos al tomar la suya. Su mano cerrada se abrió por un instante.

—Lo siento... yo no pienso en ti de esa manera.

 _Fue la primera vez que escuche su voz temblar, llena de dolor._

 _La sensación de que él estuviera tomando también mi mano, fue, probablemente mi corazón siendo presuntuoso._

 _Desde entonces Kouki no diría más mi nombre._

...

— ¿Seguro que está bien? — Pregunto preocupada la encargada del negocio, Sei había bebido demasiado. — ¡Pediré que lo lleven en auto!

—No hace falta. Caminare. —La mujer suspiro resignada.

—Nino-kun acompáñale. — Nino asintió tímidamente y con un sonrojo en sus mejillas. A Sei poco le importaba la compañía del chico, pero tampoco dijo nada.

—Con cuidado, Akashi-sama. — Nino se encargó de tomarla por la espalda, con mucho cuidado.

—Estoy bien, no hay problema. — Pero apenas termino de hablar Sei tropezó.

— ¡Cuidado! — se movió instintivamente hacia el frente, de modo que Sei cayó sobre él, al sentir el aroma y calidez del cuerpo de la bella mujer, las mejillas de Nino se encendieron. — ¡Lo siento! —Dijo apenado.

Nino la tenía sujeta por los hombros, y la observo por unos instantes, Sei era una hermosa mujer, delicada y pequeña.

 _Una sensación de suavidad, aroma tabaco y una asombrosa masculinidad, seguramente él no es así._

 _Pero aun así... hasta el día de hoy, no he conocido a nadie más perfecto que él._

—Akashi-sama... — La profunda voz de Nino la saco de sus pensamientos. — ¿Vendrá otra vez mañana?

—Igual podría. — Dijo sin pensarlo, ahora lo que quería era llegar a casa y dormir.

—La estaré esperando, mañana o el día siguiente. — Se quedó observándolo, Nino le sonreía, sin embargo Sei no tenía interés en él, todo lo que Sei veía era a Kouki.

 _Tonteando con chicos, bebiendo, siendo una completa idiota..._

 _Pensé que si no le prestaba atención podría olvidarle._

...

— _Pero trabajar tan duro para entrar a la misma universidad, incluso el mismo laboratorio ¿Qué tan idiota puedo ser?_ — Sei estaba sentada en la silla, reposando sobre el escritorio, estaba irritada y tenía un fuerte dolor de cabeza.

La puerta fue abierta y Kouki entro con varios documentos en las manos.

— ¿Resaca? — Pregunto.

—Migraña. — Respondió. Kouki se quedó en su lugar por varios segundos, evaluando las palabras de Sei.

—Es sobre los informes, ¿Los has pedido ya? — Dijo mientras le pasaba los documentos que él traía.

—Ayer mismo lo hice. — Recibió los documentos de manos del castaño y Kouki regreso a su lugar de trabajo, Sei ojeo los escritos antes de desviar su vista hacia Kouki.

Antes de que Kouki pudiera verlo, Sei regreso sus ojos a los papeles frente a ella, dispuesta a seguir trabajando. Entonces el ruido de la silla de Kouki siendo arrastrada, la sorprendió.

Kouki se acercaba a ella.

— ¿Qué pasa? — ¿Acaso no le había creído sobre la migraña y pensaba darle un sermón sobre los problemas que traía beber, como muchas otras veces ya lo había hecho?

—Acerca de hoy... ¿Tienes planes? — pregunto con la mirada fija en el piso.

— ¿Planes? — Sei pensó en el chico, Nino si no recordaba mal. — No sé si se podría decir que los tengo.

—Si no los tienes, ¿Podemos volver a casa juntos? Como antes lo hacíamos. — Kouki levanto la vista por fin y Sei vio aquellos ojos que tanto amaba.

— ¿Volver juntos?

—Antes solíamos volver a casa juntos, hasta el santuario. —Recuerda.

—Es verdad, pero... — Sei apretó fuertemente su mano hasta convertirla en un puño.

 _—Te quiero. Desde siempre te he querido._

 _¿Acaso no fue Kouki quien mantuvo la distancia después de eso?_

— ¿Entonces eso es un no?

— ¡Volvamos juntos! ¡Volvamos a casa juntos! — Kouki sonrió tímidamente. Y por la mente de Sei una fugaz promesa que hizo con alguien, pero en seguida se opacó por la sonrisa tímida de Kouki.

 _Romper promesas siempre ha sido mi especialidad..._

 _No creo que le importe... Seguramente no estará preocupado por mí._

...

El camino no era relativamente largo, tomaba por lo menos 10 minutos, si caminaban manteniendo un buen ritmo.

—En el santuario hay un pequeño festival, ya que es una rara oportunidad ¿Por qué no vamos? — Dijo Sei mientras señalaba las escaleras, sonriendo tontamente, claro que no esperaba una respuesta positiva. Pero quería alargar tanto como pudiera ese pequeño instante.

— ¡Seria genial! Además... — Su sorpresa se reflejó en su mirada. El anhelo de los días pasados. —Hay algo que quiero decirte...

Caminaron en silencio hasta el santuario, Sei solo tenía en mente las palabras de Kouki ¿Qué es lo que querría decirle?

—No sé cuánto tiempo más podremos estar así. — murmuró Kouki.

— ¿Eh, dijiste algo? — Pregunto Sei.

—Nada. — Y una sonrisa se posó en los labios de Kouki. Quien inmediatamente apresuro sus pasos para darle alcance. — Ayer... — Kouki inicio una conversación, la más fútil que nunca hayan tenido, no obstante para Sei era suficiente.

 _¡Ah! Es como si nunca hubiera pasado nada... como si aquel 'Te quiero' jamás se hubiera dicho, ¿Significa que aunque no puede corresponder mis sentimientos, aun quiere ser mi amigo? Después de verme tontear con esos hombres no podría culparlo si piensa que mis palabras eran una broma._

 _Pero eso está bien._

 _Si eso significa poder permanecer a su lado..._

—Toma, un jugo ¿Sigue siendo el sabor fresa tu favorito? — Sei le tendió una botella y Kouki la tomo en seguida, el pequeño festival había sido más divertido de lo que esperaba.

Ahora ambos descansaban detrás del santuario después de haber rezado y comprar un amuleto en el templo.

— ¡Genial, buena fortuna! — Dijo Sei, después de haber desdoblado el papel. — ¿Qué has sacado tú?

—No tienes por qué alegrarte tanto, escuche que los amuletos de aquí siempre traen buena for...— Se quedó a medias cuando las letras de: 'Mala fortuna' aparecieron.

Sei no pudo contener su risa y el rostro de Kouki enrojeció.

— ¡No te rías! — Replico un poco enojado, más que enojado: apenado.

— ¡Cambiémosla! Puedes tener mi buena fortuna. — Le indico mientras, tomaba la botella de jugo sabor uva y le daba un sorbo. — Así tu mala fortuna y mi buena fortuna, se anulan. — Le tendió su papel y Kouki lo tomo.

—No creo que funcione de esa manera. — Le sonrió amablemente, Kouki también le dio un pequeño sorbo a su jugo.

Comenzó a leer la fortuna que Sei le había dado, algo llamo poderosamente su atención...

'Si tienes una voluntad fuerte, recibirás ayuda de los que te rodean, el destino que te une a otro terminara, y conocerás a alguien nuevo.'

Kouki apretó ese pequeño papel entre ambas manos, una pequeña punzaba en su corazón y sus ojos aguadándose por las lágrimas que contenía.

— ¿Qué pasa, te sientes mal? — Sei se acercó hasta el chico y antes de siquiera tocarlo, Kouki giro su rostro. Las lágrimas recorrían sus mejillas y pudo ver una expresión de dolor y tristeza.

Tan doloroso que ella también quería llorar.

La botella choco contra el suelo y Sei no pudo moverse cuando Kouki le dio un beso, fue apenas un rose, dos segundos en donde su mundo exploto en miles de sensaciones, antes de darse cuenta Kouki se había ido corriendo del lugar.

—Sabe a fresa... — Murmuró aun confundida.

...

La puerta de la habitación fue abierta.

— ¡Vaya, es una sorpresa que ya estés despierta! — Dijo una mujer que aunque en su rostro algunas arrugas ya eran visibles, no dejaba de ser hermosa.

—Misaki-san, no sé si debo ofenderme por eso. — Termino de abrochar los botones de su suéter, después con cuidado arreglo pequeños detalles en las mangas.

—Es solo que es raro verla tan despejada en la mañana. — Explicó la mujer mientras depositaba la bandeja con té sobre la mesita de noche.

— ¿Por qué recibo quejas tan temprano?

—Es solo que disfruto hacerlo, Akashi-sama. — Misaki le mostro una pequeña y burlona sonrisa.

Sei suspiro y observo como Misaki servía con elegancia el té, el aroma era suave y delicioso. Misaki derramo un toque de dorada miel en el té antes de dárselo.

—Aquí tiene. — Le tendió la pequeña y elegante taza de fina porcelana, Sei la observo por unos segundos antes de tomarla entre sus manos. Vio su reflejo sobre el líquido, no podía dejar de preguntarse por lo sucedido la noche anterior. — Es un sabor ligeramente dulce que puede hacerle olvidar su fatiga. — Sei vio sorprendida a la mujer.

— ¿Parezco cansada? — Pregunto.

—Un poco. — Misaki de nuevo le sonrió.

—Sé que cuanto más alto vuele, más dolorosa será la caída. Pero aun así... simplemente no puedo parar. — Hablo mientras veía como el vapor del té se desvanecía en el aire.

—Ya veo. — Misaki se acercó al sofá y tomo la chaqueta de Sei, con cuidado la poso sobre su brazo derecho.

— ¿Tú eras así, Misaki-san?

—Por supuesto, pienso que es mejor sufrir una dolorosa caída, antes de arrepentirte por no haberlo intentado.

— ¿Es así?

 _Si es mi padre, mi hermano o incluso Kouki, siempre he estado huyendo._

— ¿Todavía piensas eso, viendo al actual yo? — Alzo la vista para ver a la mujer directamente a los ojos.

—Sí. Eso pienso. — Misaki dejo la chaqueta con cuidado sobre la cama de Sei y salió dejando a Sei en silencio y con la taza de té todavía llena entre sus manos.

 _Incluso si son pequeñas, quiero tener esperanzas._

...

Durante las clases ninguno de los dos se miró o hablo, Sei sólo esperaba el momento oportuno para hacerlo. Quería resolver sus dudas y preocupaciones, quería ser libre para poder avanzar.

Tan pronto como todos los estudiantes y maestros estuvieron fuera del salón Kouki se acercó a Sei.

— ¿Podrías por favor olvidar lo que paso anoche? No me sentía bien.

Confundida y completamente sorprendida Sei frunció el ceño.

—No bromees. Tú jamás harías algo así, incluso estando enfermo.

—Lo siento... sólo olvídalo. — Enojada Sei se aproximó a Kouki.

 _Como pensaba... caer es siempre doloroso._

— ¿No odias cuando te toco? ¿Por qué me besaste entonces? — Kouki retrocedió varios pasos hasta chocar con la pared, Sei estaba alterada y comprendía sus razones.

—No... no es verdad, no odio que... — Se quedó a medias cuando Sei lo tomo de la barbilla, Kouki puso su mano sobre el pecho de Sei para impedirle avanzar hacia adelante. Pero a pesar de ser más fuerte que esa pequeña y frágil chica, Kouki no pudo hacer nada, no quería hacer nada.

Se acercó lentamente, Sei tenía como meta los labios de Kouki, pero se detuvo, no podía hacerlo, no cuando Kouki temblaba de esa manera.

— ¡Tsk! — Chasqueo la lengua y soltó el rostro de Kouki. — Pensaba que estaría bien aunque no pudieras corresponderme, que deberíamos seguir de la misma forma que antes. —Se dio la media vuelta y comenzó a caminar. — Pero fui una idiota al pensarlo, tú simplemente... ¡Lo estropeaste todo!

Kouki sólo se quedó quieto y con un fuerte dolor en el pecho, apretó fuertemente sus puños y contuvo las lágrimas que quería derramar y las ganas que tenía de sostener su mano y no dejarla ir nunca.

...

El papel arrugado cayó dentro del cesto de basura, era la cuarta hoja de papel que estropeaba, hoy simplemente no podía concentrarse.

—Sei... — Susurro suavemente mientras pasaba la punta de sus dedos sobre sus labios, recordando el fugaz rose de la noche anterior y deseando que Sei lo hubiera besado por segunda vez...

No se arrepentía de nada, su primer beso había sido con la persona que amaba.

—Kouki.

El nombrado volteo hacia atrás, la puerta de su habitación había sido abierta y su abuela lo llamaba.

—La otra parte desea que comiencen los preparativos ¿Es demasiado pronto? —Hablo suavemente la mujer, con una pequeña sonrisa triste.

—No, cumplieron con mi egoísta deseo de asistir a la escuela, es suficiente. —Su mirada perdida sobre las hojas de papel blanco y junto a estas el amuleto de la fortuna que había intercambiado con Sei.

—Ya veo. Gracias, cariño.

...

Tenía su abrigo y los zapatos puestos, esa noche ira a divertirse como ninguna otra, ese había sido su principal propósito, sin embargo simplemente no podía dejar de pensar en Kouki.

 _'Tú simplemente... ¡Lo estropeaste todo!'_

 _No es verdad. No tengo derecho de decir eso._

Cerró sus ojos fuertemente, la imagen de los chicos con los que se divertía vino a su mente, después solamente vio la imagen de Kouki con aquellos dos hermosos ojos derramando lágrimas y su mirada llena de tristeza, culpa y miedo.

Había algo, algo que ella todavía no comprendía.

—Akashi-sama, la cena está servida. —Misaki toco la puerta de la habitación de Sei, la mujer escucho extrañada como se abría la puerta. Generalmente siempre le decía que cenaría en su habitación. — Akashi-sama ¿Dónde va a estas horas? — Pregunto cuando la vio completamente vestida.

—Misaki-san... puede que vuelva a caerme, pero si no lo intento, mi corazón estará lleno de remordimientos. —Ni siquiera sabía porque le contaba aquellas cosas a Misaki, quizás solamente esperaba palabras de apoyo.

—Si es así, entonces no se detenga y abra esas alas para intentar volar, si sufre otra caída, por lo menos no guardara más remordimiento. — Le sonrió. Y Sei correspondió ese gesto con una pequeña y casi imperceptible sonrisa.

—Me voy.

...

—Ya veo, será extraño ya no verla más por aquí, Akashi-sama. Pero siempre será bienvenida. — Expresó con profunda tristeza.

Nino de verdad se había enamorado de Sei.

—Gracias. —Sei debió sentirse mal por haberle dado falsas esperanzas, debió darse la vuelta y sonreírle una última vez, debió decirle que era un buen hombre, atento y respetuoso, de otra manera él hubiese aprovechado toda oportunidad que tuvo de llevársela a la cama cuando estaba totalmente perdida en el alcohol.

Debió decirle también que seguramente había alguien para él, alguien amable y que mereciera su amor.

Pero a Sei sólo le importaba ver a Kouki.

 _'Si es así, entonces no se detenga y abra esas alas para intentar volar, si sufre otra caída, por lo menos no guardara más remordimiento.'_

Entonces Sei comenzó a correr hacia la casa de Kouki.

 _Yo no he escuchado algo como 'No quiero verte nunca más.'_

 _Tampoco he escuchado lo que Kouki quería decirme._

 _Yo todavía... no he logrado comunicarle mis verdaderos sentimientos._

...

Un pequeño sonido desconcentro a Kouki, con lo que le había costado despejar su mente. De nuevo otro sonido, venia de la ventana. Con calma se aproximó y abrió la ventana con cuidado, precisamente justo el momento cuando una pequeña bellota golpeo su rostro.

Golpe, más susto igual a Kouki cayéndose.

— ¡Owww! — Se froto detrás de la espalda, tenía un pequeño dolor en esa zona.

— ¡De verdad eres un idiota! — Kouki levanto la vista, frente a él, como cuando eran pequeños se encontraba sentada en el borde de la ventana con una arrogante y hermosa sonrisa, Sei.

— ¡Lo siento!

—Te dije que dejaras de ser formal. — Se acercó al chico sobre el piso y le tendió su mano.

—Sei... — Kouki acepto la ayuda y segundos después estaba de pie.

—Aun ahora, amo todo de ti. — Indicó, Kouki bajo la vista — Perdón, necesitaba decírtelo, aun sabiendo que no puedes corresponder mis sentimientos. — Sei soltó la mano de Kouki y el castaño la llevo hasta su pecho.

—¡... Siento! ¡Lo siento, Sei! —Sei vio hacia el piso, pequeñas gotas saladas caían sobre él.

—Lo entiendo. —Su corazón dolía pero inexplicablemente se sentía un poco mejor.

— ¡Porque yo siempre he estado enamorado de ti! — Ahora las lágrimas recorrían sus mejillas como dos ríos desbordantes, Kouki trataba desesperadamente de controlarlas pero era simplemente imposible.

—Kouki... — Sei intento acercarse.

—Pero tenía miedo. Miedo de aceptar estos sentimientos.

— ¿Por qué? Yo te amo, tú me amas, ¿Qué nos impide estar juntos?— Vio a Kouki negar varias veces.

—Si me acercaba demasiado a ti, cuando tuviéramos que separarnos no podría soportarlo. — Antes de que Sei pudiera avanzar, Kouki subió por fin su mirada. — Seria demasiado egoísta.

— ¿Por qué tendríamos que separarnos? — Pregunto pero Kouki no parecía querer hablar. — Entiendo. — Tomo de la muñeca al chico. — No tienes que decirlo, pero... si es verdad eso que acabas de decir... por esta vez, sólo por esta vez di que me amas.

Kouki desvió un momento su mirada, se derrumbaría si seguía viendo los ojos de Sei, tan fuertes y decididos, apretó fuertemente la mano de Sei y sus miradas volvieron a conectarse.

—Te amo. Yo siempre te he amado también. — Kouki acaricio el rostro de Sei, su piel era suave y completamente blanca. — Después de la guerra la familia Ashiya cuido de mi madre, y mi madre antes de morir arreglo todo para casarme con la hija de esta familia, son de una clase social superior a la mía... así que mi madre lo arreglo acorde a mis intereses. No puedo hacer nada que los deshonre.

—Kouki. — Sei cerro fermente sus ojos ante el toque de Kouki.

—Por eso... enamorarme de ti, sería demasiado egoísta.

 _Es como si hubiera olvidado todo lo que quería decir, mi voz no sale._

Sei se encontraba de pie ahí, sin poder hacer o decir nada ¿Qué podría decir? ¿Qué podría hacer?

Entonces sintió como Kouki tomaba ahora sus manos, las mejillas de Kouki estaban completamente teñidas de rojo y sus manos temblaban ligeramente cuando el chico dijo:

— ¡Por favor, has algo para que nunca pueda olvidarte!

...

El único sonido que se escuchaba era el del viento golpeado contra las ventanas de la posada. Kouki estaba sumamente concentrado admirando la única decoración en aquel cuarto.

—Kouki... — Le llamo Sei y su corazón salto, sus mejillas (si es que era posible) se encendieron más y el nerviosismo invadió su cuerpo. — ¿Vas a esconderte en esa esquina por siempre?

—Só-sólo pensaba que esta es una flor rara. — Su voz sonaba un poco extraña.

—'Es solo un narciso' — Pensó Sei, ella suspiro y camino hacia el castaño, Sei lo abrazo por detrás sorprendiendo a Kouki.

— ¡Waaaa! ¡Esper..! humm, ¡Lo siento! — Su corazón latía fuertemente y sus mejillas ardían. —Soy el que lo sugirió pero... puede que tú estés acostumbrada. — A Sei le parecían tiernas las acciones tan inocentes de Kouki.

—No es que este acostumbrada. — Tomo del mentón el rostro de Kouki y se acercó lentamente. —Jamás he hecho esto.

Fue un beso lento y suave al principio, un beso hecho para perder el miedo y nerviosismo pero que poco a poco fue subiendo en intensidad, Sei guiaba el beso y Kouki intentaba seguirlo.

—Tú... estas más que acostumbrada a esto. — Dijo cuándo Sei dejo sus labios.

—Sí, a los besos sí. Porque cuando me besaban, pensaba que eras tú. — Sonrió de medio lado.

—Eso es un poco molesto. — Dictamino el castaño, Sei se sintió culpable. — Pero supongo que no puedo decir nada. — Suspiro.

—Idiota.

Las manos de Sei se dedicaron a explorar el cuerpo de Kouki, como si tratara de memorizar cada pequeño rincón y Kouki dejaba escapar pequeños gemidos por las caricias de Sei.

Esa sensación... se encargaría de jamás olvidarse de ella, grabaría en su memoria cada sensación de indescriptible placer, cada caricia se quedaría forjada sobre su piel, las expresiones y la voz de Sei serían eternas. Y definitivamente sería imposible no recordar el aroma de esa mujer.

Excitante y dulce.

...

Sei respiraba agitadamente y Kouki no pudo despegar la vista de la hermosa mujer debajo suyo, las mejillas rojizas, sus hermosos ojos conteniendo lágrimas de placer, su pecho subiendo y bajando lentamente, cubierto de una fina capa de sudor.

— ¿Sei? — La llamo por su nombre, entonces ella se acercó lentamente para abrazarlo fuertemente.

 _'Escapemos juntos' o 'No quiero que te vayas' todas esas frases, no pude decirlas. No soy tan infantil para decir tales cosas irresponsables._

 _Pero tampoco era lo suficientemente madura para tomar responsabilidad._

 _Durante cuatro días Kouki y yo nos encerramos en aquel cuarto, nos saltamos la escuela y luego fuimos sermoneados por ello._

 _Aquel día, prendimos fuego a un lazo que no sería olvidado en toda una vida._

—****—

23 de marzo de XXXX

Era muy temprano en la mañana, y frente al templo se encontraba Sei. Los meses habían volado y hoy era el día.

Elevo su mirada al cielo azul, completamente despejado, el viento se llevaba los pétalos de cerezo.

—Listo. — Susurro bajando sus brazos, observando la estatua de piedra delante de él.

...

Con cuidado Kouki tomaba la mano de la mujer que minutos después sería su esposa, ambos subieron las escaleras para llegar hasta la entrada del templo, donde varias personas los esperaban.

Con mucho cuidado para no caerse con su propia ropa Kouki tenía la vista fija en el piso, justo antes de llegar al templo un sonido extraño lo alerto, era como el crujir del papel.

Dentro de la boca de una de las estatuas de la entrada del templo, había un amuleto de la fortuna 'Buena fortuna' estaba seguro que decía, a pesar de que estaba tan lejos, a pesar de que pudo ser cualquier otra cosa.

Kouki sonrió.

Sólo pensó en Sei, su amiga y la única mujer que amara más que a cualquier otra.

Cerró sus ojos para contener sus lágrimas y con decisión siguió caminando.

...

La puerta de la habitación de Sei fue abierta, Misaki entro sin tocar porque pensó que ella no estaría.

Al entrar lo primero que vio fueron cientos de sobres de la fortuna regados por el piso.

— ¿Por qué esto está aquí? — Se agacho y recogió uno.

— ¿Misaki-san? — Escucho la suave voz de Sei y enseguida se puso de pie.

— ¡Akashi-sama! ¿Qué hace usted aquí? ¡Debió haberse ido hace mucho, hoy es...!

Sei le quito el sobre que aún tenía en su mano.

— ¡Gracias por todo Misaki-san! — Fue entonces que la mujer se dio cuenta, Sei vestía normalmente, el kimono que le había entregado un día antes estaba sobre la cama.

— ¡Aun no es demasiado tarde! — Señaló.

—Es demasiado tarde... Ya es demasiado tarde. — Le brindo una pequeña sonrisa y salió de la habitación. Un pequeño sentimiento de incomodidad se alojó en la mujer, con el pecho acelerado y un mal presentimiento, se apresuró a llegar hasta el armario de su joven dama, como se temía estaba completamente vacío. Así como sus cosas personales también se habían ido.

En esa vida, ellos dos... no volverían a verse.

...

...

* * *

.

(1): En el manga estaba como Miyako-sensei, simplemente lo cambie un poco, Rihito Takarai es el autor del manga.

(2): El Keigo es un conjunto de reglas y pautas que deben seguirse en el idioma Japonés para poder referirse apropiadamente a una persona considerada superior o a una persona que goza de cierta distinción a nivel social.

Como estuvo esta extraña historia AkaFuriAka? Así la sentí yop, Kouki podría ser un chico, pero hasta el momento de la acción (incluso durante este) Sei siempre tuvo el mando. XDDD

Está basado en el manga homónimo de Rihito Takarai.

Este es un regalo para Himitsu Furikou Akira. ¿Recuerdas que te dije que iba a escribir algo por tu cumpleaños (muy atrasado)? ¿Recuerdas también que te dije que sería dramático? Pues bien, aquí esta.


End file.
